


Trash Talk

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "It's a truth universally acknowledged that an Auror in possession of great skill and talent is likely to engage in trash talk every now and then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drcjsnider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcjsnider/gifts).



“You ready, old man?”  
  
Ron cracked his knuckles. “Bring it on, pipsqueak.”  
  
“You haven’t forgotten the rules, have you?”  
  
“I’ve forgotten more than you know.” When Rose snorted with laughter, he frowned. “That didn’t come out right.”  
  
“Sounded about right to me.” Rose smirked.  
  
“All right, all right, are we gonna talk or are we gonna play?” He grabbed his helmet and shoved it onto his head. Next came the gloves, then the shin and arm guards. “Let’s do this. If you’re not too much of a girl.”  
  
Rose stuck her tongue out and prepared to meet him on the field of battle.  
  
From the kitchen, Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione. “When did Ron start taking wizard chess so seriously?”  
  
She shrugged. “About the time a chess piece nearly killed him. Honestly, Harry, keep up.”


End file.
